Zeke Strider
Kazma Strider (カズマストライダーKazumasutoraidā) is a dangerous human-weapon developed by the Magic Council's R&D Division in an effort to fuse magic weapons and wizards together, with kazma being the sole survivor. Nicknamed the "Right Arm of Destruction" '(破壊の右腕, Hakai no migiude) after the fact that he was forced to fuse with a magic artifact by a similar name, he escaped, barely alive. As a child, he received his training from 'Mavis Vermilion (メイビス・ヴァーミリオン Meibisu Vāmirion), having taught Kazma all about his arm and magic abilities when he knew nothing about restraint or respect. He would become her first disciple, making Kazma a much more powerful and feared wizard in Earth Land. Her teachings would eventually lead to Kazma break his limitations in times when he would need to be able to do so, leading him to be able to defeat many powerful foes threatening Earth Land. Today, he is a wanted criminal, possessing destructive capabilities that could rival even the most powerful of S-Class wizards in Earth Land. Appearance Kazma is a good-looking young man in his early 20's. Always wearing a dark blue jacket with a red under shirt and grey jeans. He has dark red hair and dark orange eyes. When he was a kid, before being kidnapped by the Magic Council, he wore a black vest with a red under shirt as well, sporting black shorts and a smaller hair cut. Whenever the he uses his Right Arm of the Destroyer, it causes his arm to take the form of a gold and crimson plated arm with three blades attached on his back. When using his magic, his hair begins to rise and spike up, turning brighter in color. Personality Kazma is a headstrong, happy-go-lucky kind of guy, choosing to rush into his problems first before thinking. This has eventually caused him to run into all kinds of problems that tend to get worse and drag other people in as a result. It;s these characteristics that cause people to simply dismiss Kazama s nothing but a vandal that acts before he thinks, pushing everyone to underestimate just how powerful he truly is. In actauality, he is extremely cunning and resourceful in and outside of battle. Learning most When he uses his magic, it causes him to become much more willing to hurt people and become more prone to violence. Relationships Mavis Vermilion Mavis Vermilion was Kazma's mentor in the magic arts through the course of his childhood, all the way to manhood. She helped Kazma control his dangerous powers shortly after fusing with the Arm of Oblivion, as well as watching over him''' during his training. He would come to spend many years with her in seclusion inside the woods. As they trained, Kazma began to gain understanding of the nature of his magic, all the while that he began to grow closer to Mavis, learning much about her past and coming to relate with her with his own past transgression. Kazma would come to view her as a motherly figure in his life, being able to share his thoughts and feelings to her , confiding his secrets to her in complete trust. Mavis always showed unconditional love and cared for Kazma's well-being, teaching him to see the good inside people even though they themselves could not see it. She would teach him how to find beauty and compassion in even the darkest recesses of the human heart, she would share with him many of her views on people and morality that would evntualy rub off on him. History TB Equipment '''Arm of Oblivion (忘却のアーム Bōkyaku no āmu): As a child, Kazma was fused to the this ancient relic by forcefully breaking it down into pure Ethernano and bonding it with his right arm. The arm itself is completely composed of Celesta Steel, considered by most as one of the strongest metals in Earth Land, Magic and Abilities Kazma is an extremely gifted fighter, relying more on his physical abilities rather than magic to overpower his opponents . Physical Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Fighting Style Magic Abilities Magical Prowess Right Arm of the Destroyer Kazma's magic abilities mostly consist of him using it to alter the appearance and abilities of his magic relic Stage 1: Shocking Fist Achieved by increasing his synchronization rate Stage 2: Fist of Destruction Stage 3: Fist of Obliteration The next transformation that the Right Arm of The Destroyer is able to achieve by increasing the synchronization rate even further, taking it to 75% of fusion. His arm becomes larger in size, with the three blade on the back being replaced with a single golden-like propeller. He also begins to grow small spike-like appendages on the right side of his face. This form causes Kazma's arm to increase in size and power, giving him a new set of abilities to use in combination with his other forms's powers. D.F. Ignition System: Stage 3.5: Golden Overdrive By absorbing dangerously large quantities of Ethernno and converting it into fuel for the D.F. Ignition System, he is able put push the his powers to the next stage of evolution. In this form, his entire body is shrouded in golden Ethernano and is bestowed two golden propellers on both sides of his arms. He is also covered in more metalic shards than before, spreading further on his face, arm, and leg. In this form, both of his arms transform, bestowing him the a new weapon called "The twin Destroyers of Oblivion". Identically transformed arms, each sharing the the destructive power instead of being channeled in Kazma's right arm alone. Golden Overdrive: Final Extinction Flash Burner This Technique causes Kazma to focuss all of his energy into the palm of his hand and condense it into a singularity, causing it to expand and grow at an alarming rate Stage 4: Fist of the Prideful God Destroyer At this stage, Kazma is able to completely fuse with the Arm of Oblivion and increase the synchronization to 100%. By transforming into this form, Kazma forces his magic and body to go beyond their limitations, pushing his powers beyond their maximum threshold to alarming, unimaginable levels. Augmenting his magic's destructive force in frighting new ways. All of his natural abilities also such as speed, strength, and etc. are increased to otherworldly levels, making him appear less than human. For all of the limitless power it offers, this form is inconceivably difficult for Kazma to maintain, due to the fact that he is still young and inexperienced about using his powers, and has yet to fully awaken his full potential. This means that Kazma is not fully able to bring out this forms true inner power. Regardless, he is still an unstoppable force of nature that none have been successful to stop. Blast Force: By absorbing vast quantities of Ethernano from the air, he is able to convert it into a unique form of energy known as the "Blast Force." This unique force of energy cannot be found anywhere else in the world, being exclusively used only by Kazma. The energy, overtime, causes Kazma's destructive energy to increase and build up overtime, resulting in his spells becoming such ferocious and focused. The energy the more he attacks something or receives any form of kinetic energy. The Blast Force can be used in a number of ways: it can be used to absorb the momentum of incoming attacks in order to severely decrease the force of their impact, charge the destructive capabilities of all of Kazma's attacks, or as a last resort, completely release the energy in a single blow. Light Road: Star Ignition Punch (光の道：スターイグニッションパンチ Hikari no michi: Sutāigunisshonpanchi): By punching the air with an unstoppable amount of force, Kazma ignites both Ethernano and air particles in order to launch it at his opponent, traveling at near light-speed velocity, making it appear as if a road of light were chasing his oponent. This technique is capable of melting its way One-Inch Punch (1インチパンチ 1-Inchi panchi): By launching a punch at incredible speeds, Kazma Absolute Annihilation: Last Stage: Golden Overdrive By using the Second Origin Activation technique, Kazma pushes his synchronization rate beyond 100% powers on last last Stage 0 : God of Oblivion Theme Song Main Theme T/B Battle Theme zZZFWuwuuZA Trivia * His theme song is the opening used in Digmon Tamers, why you ask? Because the song is awesome! (plus I'm a huge fan of the series). * His apperance is based off Kazuma from the hit anime ''s-CRY-ed ''and the name and alias from one of the main characters from''' Summer Wars''' Category:Males Category:Male